Giving Up Forever
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: Sailor MoonFinal Fantasy 7 crossover.  She'd always known she had forever.  And she always knew she'd give it up for a one night stand. HotaruSephiroth


**Title:** GIVING UP FOREVER  
**Author:** blackladycharon  
**A/N: ** My fourth prompt for sprinkink. Kind of soft and sweet, and I suspect Sephiroth is OOC. Sorry. Kind of a death fic thing, though the death's only implied, not written. Also a bit of tying an OC in at the end, just for a fair warning. I'm also working on a series for this, but knowing my writing habits, it could be next decade before it shows up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII, nor am I making any money off of this.

Prompt: 20 Final Fantasy VII/Sailor Moon Crossover, Sephiroth/Sailor Saturn: Gentle caresses – "All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see."

GIVING UP FOREVER

"All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see."

It is a romantic song, Hotaru thinks as a bitter smile twists her lips. Michiru-Mama loves it, is adapting it to violin in her spare time. Even Chibi-Usa loves it, says it gives her a warm happy feeling, and makes her think of Helios. Of the day that he'll be able to resign as priest of Elysion and they can get married. Hotaru is happy for Chibi-Usa, but she knows she will never see that wedding day for herself.

This time, this place, this night, is the end of her immortality. The beginning of Hotaru's death and the passing of her power to a new, younger soldier. One who'll be strong enough to bear with the Queen-That-Will-Be and all the Princesses that will come after her. Hotaru knows he'll be here soon enough. The one winged angel. She prays to Serenity that he'll be gentle with her, not in a maddened, Jenova induced fit.

Even so, she starts when a black gloved hand extends into her line of vision.

"Care for a dance?"

"H-hai." She has to admire the grace with which he sweeps her onto the dance floor, moving them seamlessly through soft and gentle, wild and fast, blow your eardrums out songs. One wouldn't expect that the great general has moves that the most accomplished DDR player would envy. Idle speculation at how good he'd be at that game drifts through Hotaru's head, but the senshi of Saturn doesn't voice her thoughts on the matter. After the dancing ends, he smiles at her, turning the charm on full force. It's clear to Hotaru that he might be out to destroy his world, but Sephiroth also intends to have fun while doing it.

"Care to continue this somewhere a little more private?" Hotaru nods seriously, not entrapped by that flirtatious look. It will mean nothing to either of them. Just a night of pleasure, for her to leave before dawn even breaks. Sephiroth won't know that a child came from this union. Nor will Jenova. The child will grow up universes away from this one, never aware of its father until long after even the most faded spark of him has quieted in the lifestream.

"Hai." They exit the club, Sephiroth tugging her on a motorbike that in all likelihood belonged to someone else until a few hours ago. Hotaru can feel the death vibrating from the bike, knows that Sephiroth killed the owner for no better reason then it was the fastest way to take the bike. Not that she feels like calling the kettle black. She is Saturn, the senshi of death and destruction after all.

The house, to her amusement, doesn't reek of similar deaths. The owner's must never use it, or he actually rented it instead of murdering the people. Come to think of it, renting it through a false name would probably be the easier solution here. No one to ask inconvenient questions about where the former owners had gone, or what that horrid stink from the basement was. Cunning madness, she has to give him credit for that. It's something she's had herself. Along with the involuntary possession. Though he seems to revel in it, where she reviled it.

The bed is soft and large, the only kind of bed a tall man like himself could be comfortable in. She stares up into those almost feral, mako green eyes with cat pupils, fancying that she can indeed see all that she was and ever had been. A murderess looking into a living mirror. Again he surprises Hotaru, tossing her into the center of the bed to land beside her. For all the times he must have done this, his touch is still gentle, hesitant. Afraid that she'll call it off, tell him no because he's not what she thought. Or that she's only here because he's Sephiroth, the great general. When she smiles and strokes right back, he laughs, a low and broken sound. Gentle butterfly kisses across her cheeks make her giggle. Long fingered, capable hands cup her breasts and smooth down her sides to her hips. The night is spent in touch and hold, kiss and caress. When he falls asleep and she stands to call Setsuna to take her home, she finds that she does regret leaving, just a little.

Yet she can't stay and torment him by dying when the child she now carries is born.

"Goodbye, Sephiroth."

_Ten years later_

"Setsuna-dono?" Charming, dark purple eyes with cat pupils and a glow that wasn't human or senshi, but the result of mako energy passed down from his father stared at her out of that slanted, still baby fat face with wisps of long silver hair escaping from the bun it was held up in.

"Yes, Hematite?"

"Tell me about my mother again, since you won't tell me about my father."

"Of course, Hematite. Though someday, you'll be old enough to hear that story."

"But not today?"

"No. Not today."

Fin


End file.
